Netherlands national football team/import
Netherlands | image = | nickname = Oranje | association = KNVB | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Louis van Gaal | asst_coach = Danny Blind Patrick Kluivert | captain = Wesley Sneijder | most_caps = Edwin van der Sar (130) | top_scorer = Patrick Kluivert (40) | home_stadium = Amsterdam ArenA De Kuip Philips Stadion | fifa_code = NED | fifa_ranking = 8 | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 (August 2011-September 2011) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 25 (May 1998) | elo_ranking = 6 | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 56 (1954) | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 1–4 Netherlands | biggest_win = Netherlands 11–0 | biggest_defeat = England Am. 12–2 Netherlands | world_cup_apps = 9 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Runners-Up, 1974, 1978, 2010 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 9 | regional_cup_first_app = 1976 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1988 |}} The Netherlands national football team is the national association football team of the Netherlands and is controlled by the Royal Netherlands Football Association (KNVB). It won Euro '88 and reached two consecutive World Cup finals in 1974 and 1978, but lost both finals to their respective host nations, West Germany and Argentina. At the peak of its success in the 1970s, the team was famous for its mastery of Total Football and was nicknamed Clockwork Oranje for its precision passing. In many countries and even the Netherlands itself, the team is colloquially referred to as Holland. It is currently ranked fourth in the FIFA World Rankings and third in the World Football Elo Ratings. History FIFA World Cup history 2010 FIFA World Cup 2010 FIFA World Cup qualification - UEFA Group 9 2010 FIFA World Cup The 2010 World Cup draw, which took place on 4 December 2009, placed the Netherlands in Group E. They will play their first match against Denmark on 14 June, followed by Japan on 19 June and finally Cameroon on 22 June. |score= 2-0 |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= 1-0 |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= 2-1 |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} UEFA European Football Championship Friendly matches 2009-10 Current squad | caps = 54 | goals = 0 | club = AS Roma | clubnat = Italy}} | caps = 9 | goals = 0 | club = Swansea City | clubnat = Wales}} | caps = 3 | goals = 0 | club = Ajax | clubnat = Netherlands}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=84|goals=3|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG|}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=105|goals=23|club=Hamburg|clubnat=GER|}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL|}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=93|goals=24|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=74|goals=34|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=66|goals=17|club=FC Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=11|goals=6|club=PSV|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Dutch squad within the last twelve months. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=RKC Waalwijk|clubnat=NED|latest= preliminary v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED|latest=UEFA Euro 2012 preliminary squad}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest=UEFA Euro 2012 preliminary squad}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=8|goals=0|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}}INJ |caps=85|goals=7|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest= preliminary v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AZ|clubnat=NED|latest= v. , October 16, 2012}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=UEFA Euro 2012 preliminary squad}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=91|goals=24|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR|latest= v. , March 22, 2013}}INJ |caps=1|goals=0|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Twente|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=67|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest= preliminary v. , September 11, 2012}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , September 7, 2012}}INJ |caps=18|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=UEFA Euro 2012 preliminary squad}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=PSV|clubnat=NED|latest=UEFA Euro 2012 preliminary squad}} |- ! colspan="9" style="background:#b0d3fb; text-align:left;"| |- style="background:#dfedfd;" |caps=59|goals=34|club=Schalke|clubnat=GER|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}}INJ |caps=0|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER|latest= premilinary v. , March 22, 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR|latest= premilinary v. , February 6, 2013}} |caps=44|goals=5|club=Schalke|clubnat=GER|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER|latest= v. , November 14, 2012}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER|latest= v. , September 11, 2012}} ;Notes INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours External links and references Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams Category:Football in the Netherlands